MegaHeroes 2
WORK IN PROGRESS PAGE MegaHeroes 2 (The Renegade) is a sequel to the famous MegaHeroes. Level Editor and Multiplayer are removed due to including story mode. This game was created in the year 2005, and this game contains Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Link and other characters from other games, and also, original characters. Plot Warning: Spoilers ahead! Opening Megaman enjoyed a lot of adventures beating all evils, but suddenly Dr. Gamma has taked over all of the Veturcity, new heroes comes to save Veturcity. Dr. Gamma built 14 robot masters: Disk Man, Rider Man, Seizure Man, Gun Man, Dash Man, Puzzle Man, Heaven Man, Duo Man, Solid-er Man, City-Scaper Man, Chinese Culture Man, Slide Man, Buster Man and Force Man. Will Megaman and his heroes stop him? After defeating all robot masters His heroes beat all robot masters, but... *Dr. Gamma: NOOO! *Dr. Gamma: MY ROBOTS!! *You: Yeah! You gotta die, loser! *Dr. Gamma: Good! *Dr. Gamma: But get ready for a big surprise! The adventure does not ends here! *You: Alright...! *Dr. Gamma: THE CASTLE IS READY!!! *You: Heroes, let's go! First Gamma Battle *Dr. Gamma: My machine is too strong! *You: We gotta kill you! *Dr. Gamma: ATTACK!! Defeat *Dr. Gamma: We will see you in *boing!* *You: A FAKE!! *Heroes: Dr. Gamma must be on the next floor, or in underground... *You: Let's go. Second Gamma Battle *Dr. Gamma: Welcome back kids! *Dr. Gamma: I have a form that i am gonna be giant! *Dr. Gamma: BEHOLD GENTLEMENS!!! *transforms* *Giga Gamma: ROAR!!! *You: It's Dr. Gamma's 2nd form! Let's fight! Defeat *Giga Gamma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *dies* *Everyone: RUN!!! *escapes castle* Ending Megaman and his heroes, escaped Dr. Gamma's (Giga Gamma, duh) castle for good. Single Mode In single mode, you can choose the characters: Every character is on a save data slot. Level Editor Mode The level editor was appeared on the DLC "MegaHeroes 2: Developer's Pass". The mode is like on the first game, but with new features. Multi-Player Mode Unlike the first game, Multi-Player can put other players from playing your save data, and helping you from completing levels, bosses, etc. Characters See the list on the section Single Mode. Gameplay Same than the megaman games and the first game, otherwise, there are different HUDS on playing different modes. New Modes Time Trial Mode In Time Trial Mode, you can choose a level that you've played ago, you can set the time you would like to beat the level with possible time. Endless Mode In Endless Mode, you will play a level which it has NO exit, it generates random levels. Enemies The enemies are new, improved and better than from the first game, it also uses enemies programmed from the first game by users. Bosses Levels The levels can take place to the factory, places, etc. more info coming soon. Secrets The secrets were added on the Christmas update, info about the secrets coming soon. Sequel Plans The creator of MegaHeroes didn't announce MegaHeroes 3, but in the future it will be. Category:Video Games Category:Games